


Eat Some Chocolate

by Ghara2



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Choking, Dry Humping, Grinding, Human!Will, M/M, Master & Servant, Master/Servant, Punishment, Smut, Spanking, Wall Sex, light fluff, reverse billdip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 04:16:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5525051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghara2/pseuds/Ghara2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Tent of Telepathy has a special performance today, but only the Gleefuls were invited. Will could come if he wanted to, being a dream demon, but Dipper ordered him to stay until they got back.<br/>-----------------------------------------------------<br/>"Good. By the way, see that box over there by the nightstand? You can eat some of the dark chocolate if you'd like."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eat Some Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry for sinning on Jesus' birthday

The Tent of Telepathy has a special performance today, but only the Gleefuls were invited. Will could come if he wanted to, being a dream demon, but Dipper ordered him to stay until they got back.

"We're going to have a show till evening, Will. Stay here in my room until we get back. Not just in the tent, but specifically in here, capiche?" the brunet ordered as his butler fixed his cloak.

The demon found it strange that he was allowed to be only in his master's bedroom, but he couldn't really question him about it. "Yes, Master," he responded, leaning back as he finished fixing up his master. He bowed as he spoke, placing his hand over his heart, then stood straight once again.

"Good. By the way, see that box over there by the nightstand? You can eat some of the dark chocolate if you'd like."

Dark chocolates are bitter, and Will wasn't very fond of such taste, but something told him that he should; that his master wanted him to...for some reason. What's with him today? Perhaps he really would have liked to take him along? No, he would have let the demon switch forms and follow them if he did. If anything, Will was the one who really wanted to go with them; he wasn't used to being apart from his master, even if it was just for less than a day. He would have asked, or even beg, but he knew better. The master is the one who gives commands, not the butler.

Strangely enough, the dream demon didn't dare read his mind, even though he was technically allowed to; their deal didn't say anything about that. Was it out of fear or respect that he didn't? Love, perhaps?

"Understood."

"See you at eight," Dipper said, closing the door. Will heard some footsteps and short muffled conversations before he heard the front door close and the car drive away. He was all alone in the whole tent now, stuck inside his master's bedroom.

Well, he didn't get much opportunities to explore the room, though he was always the one who fixed it up. He knows where everything is placed, but he never had the chance to hold any of the Pine Tree's things for too long.

Will sat on the bed as his eyes looked around the room. It was very clean and organized, of course, since the brunet can't stand messes. He doesn't fix the things himself anymore, though, since he already has a dream demon for a butler. Will's gaze caught the red box on the nightstand as he looked down. _This is the box he told me about..._

He held the box in his hands and carefully pulled off the ribbon, placing it back on the nightstand after. He took off the lid and found six pieces of dark chocolate inside. The demon felt strange as he looked at them, but there was nothing peculiar with the bitter delicacies. _Is it just because they're bitter...?_

Will placed the lid on top of the ribbon then hesitantly took a piece of chocolate in between his index finger and thumb, his other hand still holding the box. He looked at it all around, curious as to what was giving him the weird feeling. There was nothing out of the ordinary.

He suddenly recalled that his master made these a few days ago along with his sister. He didn't really get to watch them, nor listen to them, but he remembered his named being mentioned in their conversation. What were they planning?

The demon slowly placed the piece into his mouth then closed his eyes, savoring the taste. His eyebrows slightly furrowed as he frowned at the bittersweet taste. He let it melt into his mouth, then swallowed, cringing a little. He really hated things that weren't sweet like he was.

His eyes shot wide open as he felt a sudden sensation rush throughout his body. "W-what is this...?!" he exclaimed, jerking up as he felt his body heat up rapidly. He started to sweat and pant uncontrollably, feeling a constriction around his crotch. His pupils dilated in his now half-lidded eyes, whilst his face flushed a deep crimson.

"Nn...I-I suddenly need master by my side...m-maybe even c-closer..."

The demon placed the box back onto the nightstand and covered it, then tried to stand up. His legs were slightly shaking and the throbbing in his groin only made it more difficult to walk. He stumbled his way to his master's closet and yanked the doors open, examining his neatly hung garments. He reached out for one of the Pine Tree's button-ups and pulled it out, letting the hanger drop onto the ground.

Will held the button-up close to his chest as he walked back to the bed, tripping at every few steps. He sat on its edge once again, then, with both hands, held the fabric against his face. He took a deep breath, relishing in his master's scent. He grew more aroused, letting out small moans as he sniffed, thinking about the Pine Tree doing indecent things to him.

"Mmm...haa...m-master..." he moaned, his tongue sticking out.

He realized that he was sweating more than he was before, and also that he was _dripping_ in between his legs. The dampness in the pants' cloth wasn't obvious, though, since they were black. He could feel his clothes sticking a little onto him, so he pulled away from the button-up he held. He saw that he'd made the fabric clearly wet, but he didn't care about that right now.

"M-Master's bed is going to get wet and sticky like this...I b-better get off or he'll get mad..."

The thought of punishment ran through his head and made his cock twitch. He gasped and threw himself off the bed, falling to the ground with the garment in his hands. He struggles and decided to float himself to the corner of the room. He sat there and started to take in his master's scent again.

His erection was aching to be touched, and he was about to jerk off, but he couldn't. He knew it wouldn't satisfy him anyway. He whimpered and nuzzled his face deeper into the fabric instead.

"Please c-come h-home soon...master..." he cried, shaking in the corner.

-

"I'm home, Cipher," Dipper called out, closing the door behind him. There was no response, so he tried calling him again, a little louder this time. "Cipher?" He took off his cloak and was about to hang it in his closet, until he saw that it was wide open and that there was a hanger on the ground. _That's strange..._

He picked it up and used it to hang his cloak in the closet. He closed its doors, then started to look and walk around. "Cipher, are you here? I told you to stay, did you disobey me?" he said with an authoritative tone. Deep down, though, he knew he wouldn't. He could sense his presence in his room, he just couldn't find him.

The brunet finally found the demon. He was sitting in the corner, shaking, and was holding what looked like his...his button-up? _..What._

"Cipher, what are you doing?" Dipper said, about to reach out for him. The demon jerked and looked back at his master, then hurled himself up to him. "Master!" He gripped onto the button-up his master was currently wearing, whilst the same garment he took from the closet was still in his own hands. His legs were shaking and he could barely stand straight, so he was pulling on his master for support.

Will looked into his masters eyes with his own lust-filled ones, which were also brimming with tears, and begged. "M-Master...p-please touch me...fuck me...please...I-I need you so bad..." His words mostly came out as heavy breaths instead, but the brunet understood him.

Dipper stared down at his butler for a while, his face expressionless as usual. He was actually quite aroused at the sight, though; he loved seeing the demon like this, absolutely desperate. That was one hell of an aphrodisiac he and Mabel made, and the results reached beyond his expectations. Well done.

"...Don't move."

Cipher obeyed and remained still, his hands still gripping on his master's garments as he panted with his lips parted slightly. His gaze was still locked onto the Pine Tree's blue orbs. He stood shakily, waiting for his master's next move.

Dipper wrapped one of his arms on the demon's waist, pulling him slightly closer, but it was mostly just to support him. He felt him tense up, but with a few gentle strokes, he relaxed. The brunet lightly cupped his cheek and grazed his thumb along his butler's lips.

The demon gasped and struggled not to move closer to his master or fall. His legs grew weaker and shook more as he let out soft moans. He wanted those fingers in his mouth, but he could not defy his master. Maybe he'll earn a nice reward if he obeys.

The Pine Tree was pleased with his adorable reactions, and decided to move his hands away from his butler, earning a little whine from him. He looked at him with needy eyes, obviously desperate for his master's touch. That would have to wait, though.

"Undress me," Dipper ordered. "Y-yes, Master!" his butler responded eagerly, releasing him and his garment. He smirked as he continued.

 "...but no touching."

The demon looked like he was about to cry as he heard that. Dipper's smirk grew wider as he saw the look on his face. Cipher hesitantly nodded his head and the Pine Tree sat on the edge of the bed, then motioned him to come over. His butler followed, stumbling with every few steps. He bent over and placed his hands onto the first button of his master's top  after he took off his shoes and socks.

He swallowed before he carefully unbuttoned it. He continued to do so, going lower, and resisted the urge to feel his master's skin on his fingertips ,which were no longer covered by gloves, as he exposed more and more of his flesh. The brunet lifted his arms and allowed his butler to pull the garment off of him, looking at his face as he did so.

The demon dropped it onto the floor, then kneeled to proceed with his master's trousers. He bit his lip as his hands shakily reached out for the button, much to his master's amusement. He carefully unbuttoned it and slowly pulled down the zipper. Oh, how he wanted to touch it, or even just breathe on it, but he couldn't. He swallowed once more as he hooked his fingers onto its hem. Dipper raised his hips a little, allowing his butler to pull them off.

"No need to take off the undergarments just yet," he said, sitting back down and holding out his hands. Will nodded and took one of his master's wrist in hand. He pinched one of the sheaths and pulled the glove off his left hand, then released it, letting it drop onto the rest of the clothes. Dipper teased him by tracing his fingers along his butler's palm as he pulled it away, earning a little whimper from him.

The demon proceeded and held his other wrist, leaning closer to it. He panted, hot breath spreading onto the leather. _Well, he didn't say I couldn't do this..._

Will latched onto the sheath, placing it in between his teeth, which were slightly sharper than the average human's. He looked straight into his master's eyes with his own half-lidded, lust-filled orbs as he leaned back, pulling off the glove and dropping it onto the rest of the pile.

"D-done, M-master..." he panted.

Dipper was slightly taken aback at his butler's sudden actions. He couldn't help but get aroused at the sight, feeling his boxers get a little tighter around his crotch. He had to admit, the dream demon was pretty damn good at seduction. The way he looked made him want to tease him and just fuck him till he was crying and screaming his name. Well, that was going to happen soon enough.

He held the demon's chin and leaned closer to him. He gave him a little kiss, earning a little whine from him when he pulled away. He released him and smirked slightly.

 "Take off your clothes."

Will's eyes widened before he eagerly nodded and stood up shakily, doing his best to keep his balance. He reached for the buttons on his top and slowly unbuttoned it, exposing his pale skin bit by bit, drops of sweat slightly visible. Dipper couldn't help but stare at it and lick his lips, thinking of how he'd cover such smooth, beautiful skin with marks all over.

The demon slid it off his shoulders and dropped them onto the rest of the pile, then proceeded to his trousers. His face grew redder and he looked at the ground as he undid them, the bulge becoming much more obvious in front of his master. Dipper thought it was adorable that he was embarrassed, and that only made him want to tease him.

"Cute."

Will's face became beet red as he became even more embarrassed. He bit his lip as he pulled his trousers down and kicked them to the pile of clothes, hiding his hands behind his as he fidgeted.

Dipper could feel the constriction in his boxers grow tighter, and Cipher notices it. His breaths grew heavier at the sight, and he felt his body heat up more. His tongue was sticking out inadvertently and his gaze was locked onto his master's bulge.

"M-Master...m-may I suck on you...?" he asked, his hands going back to his sides. His arm froze when he bent it slightly as he heard his master's words.

"Don't forget where you stand, Cipher."

There was no anger in Dipper's voice, but there was dominance. The demon's eyes widened as his master suddenly gripped his wrists in one hand and pinned him against the wall roughly. The look the Pine Tree gave him sent shivers down his spine, out of fear and arousal. He was shaking with half-lidded eyes, pupils blown wide with lust. He was panting heavily, mouth wide open with his tongue sticking out.

"Ah..s-sorry, M-Master..." he whispered.

"You look absolutely adorable like this, Cipher. You look like you need to be teased and fucked senseless," the brunet said, licking his lips. "but you need to be reminded that the master gives the commands, and not the butler."

He cupped the demon's cheek with his free hand, then traced it down his body, earning soft whimpers as he caressed him. The demon's face was already flushed from the aphrodisiac, but Dipper could tell that the blush was mixed with embarrassment, and he found that very much adorable.

"You're so cute, Cipher...I can't wait to fuck you, and clearly, neither can you, am I right?" he smirked.

Dipper slipped his thigh in between the demon's legs and rubbed it against his groin. Will let out a yelp and jerked his hips up at the sudden friction, feeling the this fabric of his boxers tighten around his boner. The brunet smirked and continued to grind against him, feeling the dampness of the demon on his skin. Will rocked his hips and attempted to grind onto his master too, but he was stopped as the Pine Tree grabbed his neck and squeezed it tight.

"Don't move."

Cipher let out a choked moan and cried, but obeyed. He looked into his master's eyes as tears flowed down his own, desperation evident in his gaze. Dipper relished at the beautiful sight before him; his butler helplessly pinned against the wall, overflowing with lust, wanting more, begging without words. He wants to fuck him so bad already, but he needed to learn. It was also a lot of fun teasing him like this and making him cry; the face he was making right now was his favorite.

Dipper continued to grind harshly, earning choked moans and cries in response. The demon was fucking dripping and throbbing, and if it weren't for his thigh between his legs, he probably wouldn't be standing anymore. The brunet smashed his lips onto his, thrusting his tongue into his parted lips. He felt the vibrations of his butler's moan as he twisted his own tongue with his.

The demon clenched his fists when he felt his master suck on his tongue, tasting him. The groan the Pine Tree let out sent shivers down his spine, and he had to stop himself from fidgeting below him. His body ached for more friction, particularly against his groin. He needed more, so much more.

The brunet pulled away and slowly released the demon's neck. He briefly admired his butler's beautiful face; flushed a deep crimson as he was gasping for air, half-lidded eyes filled with lust staring right at him, his gaping mouth releasing visible clouds as he panted, tongue stuck out and glistening with their mixed saliva.

Dipper kissed him again and started going lower, leaving a trail of small kisses from his jawline down to his neck. The demon whimpered at the touch of his master's soft lips. He shivered and mewled as his master breathed onto his neck and licked, feeling his hot breath and saliva on his sensitive skin.

The demon let out a loud moan and shuddered as the Pine Tree latched onto his neck and roughly sucked, making sure to leave a mark. His master pulled away, then lightly blew on the new mark, the sudden cool breeze making his butler shiver and grit his teeth, holding back moans. The brunet continued to mark him all over his neck. Looks like he'd have to wear a turtleneck after this...

"AH--MASTER!"

Will yelled his title as he dug his teeth deep into the area between his neck and shoulders; it was particularly sensitive there. He felt the brunet smirk against his skin as he sucked, running his tongue along it as he did. The demon clenched his fists harder, doing his best not to move.

Dipper pulled away and proceeded to go lower and lower, nipping and occasionally marking him more, until he reached his sternum. He trailed to the demon's hardening bud, licking him as he did. He smirked as he flicked his butler's nipple with his tongue, making him jerk up.

"I'm s-sorry, M-Master...I moved..." the demon cried.

Oh, the Pine Tree couldn't stay mad at a face like that. "I'll let it slide this time."

"T-Thank you...AH!"

Dipper sucked harshly on the demon's nipple, making him moan loudly. The brunet smirked and let go of it, then started to leave marks around it, whilst his free hand played with the other, rolling it in between his index finger and thumb. The demon grit hit teeth and tried to stifle his moans, though a few erotic noises still managed to slip out. Tears streamed down his face as he struggled to stay still; the leniency his master gave him a while ago was just a miracle.

The brunet felt his butler's warm tears drop onto his head as he was making a mark. He left one last hickey then pulled away, planting a kiss on the bruise he'd created before he did so. He went back up, face-to-face with the demon, and let his free hand slide down to his hip, stroking him gently with his thumb in attempt to soothe him.

Dipper licked the tears off the demon's cheeks and peppered him with soft little kisses on his face, releasing his grip on the demon's wrists before leaning into his ear.

"You're allowed to move now."

Will smiled a little at his master's leniency. "Thank you, Master..." he whispered.

Dipper pressed his lips against his, and this time Will kissed back, wrapping his arms around his master's neck. He tilted his head and deepened the kiss, slightly leaning forward. His master's tongue grazed his lips, asking for entrance this time rather than just thrusting in. He obliged and parted his lips, moaning at the sensation as he slipped it in.

The demon rocked his hips and moaned more into the kiss, grinding against his master's thigh. Dipper smirked and wrapped his arms around his butler's waist, pressing their bodies against each other. He moved his leg away, earning a cute little whine from the demon. Will moaned louder as his master rubbed his bulge against his, much to the brunet's pleasure.

Will rocked his hips in rhythm with his master, the thin fabric of their boxers the only thing preventing their cocks from direct contact. The demon relished in the friction between them that he desired, panting heavily with his head resting on his master's shoulder.

"M-Master...nnn...y-your dick...I--haaa..."

With that, the brunet pulled away, earning a whine from the demon. He looked at his face for a while, adoring the expression he donned. He leaned into his ear and whispered.

"You've been a good butler, Cipher. I'm going to give you a little treat for that."

"T-thank you, Master..." Will replied, smiling a little.

Dipper leaned back and walked away. His butler watched him hazily, waiting for his next action. The brunet took the chair by his desk and spun it around so it would be facing the dream demon, then he sat on it, legs slightly apart.

"Come here."

The demon attempted to walk to his master but he fell to the ground; his legs were too weak at this point. He decided to crawl to him instead, positioning himself between his legs, right in front of his master's erection. His stared at it with dilated pupils, mouth slightly parted as he panted. His gaze switched to his master's blue orbs as he placed his hands along his inner thighs.

"M-May I...M-Master...?" he meekly asked.

"You may."

Will hooked his fingers onto the waistband of his master's boxers then slowly pulled them off. He heard the Pine Tree hiss at the sudden sensation of the cold air on his dick. The demon leaned closer and breathed onto it, his hot breath sending shivers down the brunet's spine. Dipper was good at keeping a straight face, but the rest of his body usually didn't match his expressions. Will liked that part of his master, it made him seem a little less intimidating.

He gently wrapped his fingers around his throbbing erection and slowly licked it from the base to its tip, tasting the precum that had leaked from him. He then leaned in and took it into his mouth, taking in as much of his master as he could.

Dipper groaned and jerked his hips up when he felt his dick hit the back of his butler's throat. He gripped onto his hair and tried to keep a straight expression on his flushed face. He guided the demon's head as he bobbed up and down his cock, whilst skillfully wrapping his tongue around it. Fuck, he was good at this.

Will moaned occasionally as he took his master's cock in and out of his mouth, the vibrations making him drip even more. He pumped him in rhythm to his sucks, earning a few groans from the Pine Tree. He slowly pulled away and licked the sticky liquid off his lips before looking up to his master and asked, "Does this please you, Master?" The brunet nodded and decided to give him what he really wanted.

"You've earned yourself a good fucking, Cipher."

"T-Thank you, Master..." The demon retracted his hand from his master's erection, then licked the precum off his fingers one by one. The brunet got more aroused at the sight; his butler looked so lewd and he adored it. Will's gaze returned to his masters blue orbs and asked, "Shall I take off my boxers, Master?"

"No."

Without warning, Dipper grabbed his wrist and stood up. He dragged him as he walked then took his other wrist in hand and held the demon against the wall, front facing the flat surface. He yanked his boxers off and threw them to the ground, then spoke.

"I'm going to fuck you, but on one condition..." he whispered. With his free hand, he wrapped his fingers around the demon's throbbing cock, slick and covered in precum. God, he wanted his master so badly. Will shivered and whimpered at his master's touch, then shakily responded, "A-anything, Master...j-just please...f-fuck me..."

Dipper smirked and leaned into his ear, then whispered something the demon dreaded.

"You're not allowed to come until I say so."

The demon's eyes shot wide open at his master's command. He was absolutely terrified, and Dipper knew that well. He wasn't sure he could obey that, especially since he's been leaking precum for hours, aching for his master. Now that he was going to have him, he would surely reach his orgasm in no time. He needed to hold it in for his master. _God, please, let me obey my master's command..._

His master interrupted his thoughts and thrusted into him, every single inch of his length going inside his butler. The demon yelped and leaned further onto the wall at the sudden full feeling of his master being inside of him. Dipper slowly pulled out, giving him no time to adjust, then rammed back in, making him arch his back. Will moaned and screamed his title as he repeatedly thrusted in and out whilst pumping his erection, his voice getting louder each time his master went deeper and harder.

Will arched his back as his master's cock rammed into that sensitive bundle of nerves that made him see white. He clenched his fists and screamed his master's name as he released onto his master's hand and the wall, coating them with the sticky liquid he'd been holding in for so long.

_...Oh shit._

His eyes widened in shock as he realized what he had done. His breaths grew erratic and tears started to flow from his eyes uncontrollably. He was absolutely terrified of what was about to happen next, for he had disobeyed his master. "I-I...I-I'm s-sorr---AH!"

"Cipher, what did I say?"

Will winched as the brunet gripped on the demon's wrists tighter as he said that. There didn't seem to be anger in the Pine Tree's tone as he asked that, but it was definitely authoritative and firm. Dipper pulled away, making the demon whine. His butler looked down at the ground and attempted to apologize again. "M-Master...I---AGH!"

_"Answer me, Cipher. What did I say?"_

He shivered in fear as his master commanded him and slammed him further onto the wall. His voice was demanding, and he could feel his anger in his words this time. He dared not look back at his master, for he did not have the right to do such thing. He could feel his stare was unforgiving and merciless, absolutely terrifying. The demon cried more as he knew he had displeased his master. He sobbed weakly, his voice cracking as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"I-I'm not allowed to c-come until y-you say so...M-Master..."

The Pine Tree's hand came down hard onto the demon's ass, making him cry out in pain.

"That's right, and _what_ did you do?" he snarled.

The demon shivered in fear as he sobbed and hiccupped, regretting his actions. He was terrified of how his master would punish him. He responded meekly once again, making sure not to forget the Pine Tree's title.

"I-I c-came without you t-telling me I could...M-MASTER!"

He screamed as his master spanked him once again, the sting getting more intense.

"Exactly. You _disobeyed_ me, Cipher. Now, I'm going to have to punish you."

Will cried, leaning his head against the wall. "I-I'm s-sorry, Master...I-I have displeased you..." he sobbed, tears falling onto the ground and staining the carpet. Why couldn't he stop screwing up? Damn it, what a terrible butler he was...

"Let's try that again."

Dipper traced his fingers down the demon's spine, making him shiver at his cold touch. He whimpered as his master squeezed his ass and positioned his fingers in front of his entrance. The brunet leaned closer to his face as he pushed them into him, making him wince. He watched his pretty little face writhe as he slowly moved them in and out, getting slower each time until he finally stopped, the digits remaining fully inside the demon. He smirked and adored his face as he cried, wanting more. The brunet licked his tears and told him another command.

"Keep your hands there, Cipher."

The demon nodded, but his master wanted a verbal answer.

"Speak up."

"Y-Yes, Master..."

"...Good."

Dipper slowly released his wrists and traced them down from his arms to his hip. He gripped it tightly, making sure he wouldn't be able to move it later on. The demon gasped and screamed his master's title as the brunet spread his fingers wide, stretching out his butler's hole. Will clenched his fists and tried to stifle his moans as his master scissored him. The Pine Tree's gaze never left his face, and he smirked as he saw that he was in pain.

"It's alright to make some noise, Cipher. I love it when you scream my title," he whispered, licking his tears.

"Mmm...M-Ma...M-Master...!"

Dipper smirked and added another finger, then started to pump them in and out of his butler. The demon moaned uncontrollably, much to his master's pleasure. The brunet took advantage of his open mouth and slipped his tongue in as he kissed him, twisting the demon's with his own. He felt him shiver as their tongues danced, his moans sending vibrations to his own tongue.

The brunet pulled away and thrusted his fingers deep into him. He smirked as he saw his butler cry harder, heard him scream his title, and felt him try to arch his back. He couldn't do so, though, as his master gripped him tightly on his hip, nails digging into his flesh.

Cipher looked down as more tears streamed from his eyes, dropping onto the carpet. He needed more of his master, he couldn't keep up like this. He needed to please his master more, he wanted to make it up to him.

"M-Master...I'm sorry...p-please forgive me...I-I won't disobey you again, I'm sorry...please f-fuck me...l-let me please you, Master...I need you s-so much...please c-come back inside of me...I-I'll make sure to follow your commands n-next time...I-I promise...I'll m-make it up to you...just please..." he begged.

Dipper watched him cry as he spoke, and he was quite appeased. He slowly pulled his fingers out of his butler, earning a little whine.

"Have you learned your lesson, Cipher?"

"Yes, M-Master..."

With that, Dipper released his hip and gave it a few gentle strokes to ease the pain. The demon whimpered as he did, still crying softly. The brunet licked the sticky liquid off his fingers, making a few erotic sounds as he sucked them off. He leaned back, then whispered another command to his butler, with a gentle tone.

"Turn around and face me."

"As you wish...Master..."

 Cipher obeyed and winced as he straightened himself before he turned around, the sting still felt in his ass. He looked down at the ground as tears still rolled down his cheeks, not daring to look at his master in the eye. Dipper thought he was adorable like this, and he seems to deserve a treat for that.

The Pine Tree gripped on his hips, though a little less harshly than before, then leaned in and whispered to his ear.

"Hold on to me."

The demon obeyed and wrapped his arms around his neck, his head resting on his master's shoulder. His master's hands supported him as he wrapped his legs around his waist. Dipper slowly pushed back into him, making him grip harder onto his back and let out a muffled moan into his shoulder. He felt the demon's tears dampening his skin, so he decided to give him a little leniency.

"Relax, I'll be a little more gentle this time, alright?"

Will nodded silently, but Dipper didn't mind this time. He slowly pulled out up to his tip then pushed back in, earning cute little moans from his butler. He repeatedly thrusted in and out of him, steadily going faster. The demon clawed onto his master's back and rocked his hips in rhythm with his thrusts, moaning louder each time he went faster and deeper inside of him.

Will yelped and jerked as he felt him hit his prostate, digging his nails deeper into his back. Dipper groaned in response and gripped his hips tighter. The demon screamed his master's title as he repeatedly rammed into that spot, his breaths becoming shorter and heavier. The movement of his hips grew erratic, and so did his master's thrusts. His vision grew hazy and his head was in the clouds.

"M-Master...I-I'm s-s-so close...please...haa...l-let me c-come...ngh...ha...!" he begged.

"Gh...d-do it, Cipher...I-I'm ordering you t-to come..." Dipper grunted, at the verge of cumming as well.

The Pine Tree completely pulled away then slammed back right into his prostate, the sound of skin slapping against each other especially loud.

"MASTER...!"

Will screamed and dug his nails deeper into his master's back, enough to draw blood, as his stomach contracted violently. He arched his back as he reached his orgasm, his cum spilling onto their stomachs in thick loads. His insides tightened around his master's cock, milking him of his orgasm.

" _Fuck,_ Cipher...!"

Dipper cursed and grunted as he gripped onto his butler's hips tighter and slammed his body against his. He crashed his lips onto the demon's as he released his seed, coating his insides with his hot, viscous fluids, making him shiver. Will gasped and let out muffled moans at the sensation, allowing the Pine Tree to slip his tongue into his mouth and twist with his own.

The brunet pulled away, leaving a silver thread of saliva between their lips. He and his butler were panting heavily, and they stayed in that position for a while, staring into each other's half-lidded eyes, their pupils dilated, full of lust. A few minutes passed, then Dipper decided to break the silence between them.

"I'm going to pull out now, okay?"

The demon nodded and slightly tightened his grip on his back. He winced as his master pulled out, suddenly feeling empty inside as some of the hot fluid dripped out of him. His eyes brimmed with tears once more, and he started to cry softly. The brunet thought he looked adorable, like a little helpless puppy, except the only difference is he'd help a dream demon but not a puppy.

Dipper pulled away from him, and the demon shivered at the sudden lack of his master's warmth. The Pine Tree carefully lifted his butler off his knees, his other hand supporting his back. Will snuggled closer to his master's chest, wincing a little as he moved. His arms were curled up against his torso, and he decided to close his eyes for a while, enjoying the warmth radiating from the Pine Tree. The brunet looked at him with a blank expression as he walked, but really, he was smiling inside. It was great seeing him in pain, but it was also nice seeing him at peace.

He carefully lay him on the bed and held the hem of the sheets. The demon furrowed his brows and lazily opened his eyes. He saw that his master was about to pull the sheets, so he tried to sit up.

"M-Master...I can fix the sheets myself..." he whispered, wincing at the pain as he tried to lift himself by supporting his weight on his elbows. The brunet turned to him and gently pushed him back onto the pillows, releasing the sheets for a while. "You're too weak to do that, you need to rest." He gently stroked his cheek with his thumb, wiping the tears off, then leaned back and pulled the sheets over him. The demon pouted as his cheeks warmed up; he didn't want to feel helpless, but he couldn't argue with his master.

Dipper slipped into the bed and lay down beside his butler. He wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer so his head would rest on his chest. Will sighed in content and snuggled closer, feeling his master's warmth radiate onto his body. The brunet kissed his forehead, then rested his chin on the demon's head. His butler tried to kiss him back and push himself up, but he hissed at the sting in his lower region. His master leaned down instead and gave him a little kiss on the lips, gently stroking his hair as he did.

"Hey, don't push yourself," he whispered. "S-sorry, Master..."

Dipper gave him another kiss and leaned his forehead against his. "You know, I didn't expect the aphrodisiac to be _that_ strong...but I did enjoy the results," he said, smirking. Will felt his cheeks heat up at both the statement and the way his master looked at him. He buried his face in his chest, embarrassed. "A-About that..." he started.

"Hm?"

"The...effects of the a-aphrodisiac seem to have...worn off when y-you...uh...c-choked me and made me cry the first time today..." The demon's face grew hotter as he said that. He wrapped his arms around his master's waist and pulled himself closer to him, doing his best to hide his tomato red face. It didn't really work though, since the Pine Tree could feel his hot face on his chest.

Dipper chuckled lightly and ran his fingers through the demon's hair. His smirk grew wider as he thought of teasing him more for fun.

"So you were just horny as fuck for your master, is that it?"

The demon's face grew redder if it was possible, and the Pine Tree felt him heat up. Will hugged him tighter and let out a muffled response.

"Y-yes, Master..."

"And was it for the same reason that you were holding my button-up when I got here?"

Will nodded lightly and received a gentle pet in response. His master ran his fingers through his locks and pulled his butler closer. "Hey, look at me," he whispered. The demon obeyed and slowly looked up, face still flushed in embarrassment. Dipper looked into his eyes for a while, before finally speaking.

"I love you, William Cipher."

The demon was surprised when his master suddenly said that, but he smiled at him and responded.

"I love you too, Dipper Gleeful."

With that, the Pine Tree leaned down and kissed him again, caressing his face. Will let out a cute little moan and kissed him back, smiling as he did. Dipper slowly pulled away and leaned his forehead against his once more. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around his waist again, hugging him protectively.

"Let's go to sleep."

"I'll make sure to give you good dreams, Master."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! ;u; Ahhhh Will is a precious bby he needs cuddles and cuddles and more cuddles!!! Also omg this is my longest oneshot so far


End file.
